Scales have been used in stores such as supermarkets and groceries to weigh and price food items and to generate a pricing label for such food items. A typical store includes multiple scales located in multiple perishables departments. It is important that weighed items be priced properly and therefore scales are commonly connected into a store network so that the latest pricing information can be provided to the scales in a timely manner. Various types of scale networks exist. The product pricing offered by any given scale is only as accurate as the last pricing updates provided to the scale through the network, and therefore an issue arises when a scale drops offline of the network for some reason as the scale may not receive updated pricing information. Scale operators may not recognize the potential problem in such cases.